narutofandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Akatsuki Switch
is a fanfic by User:Starteen*. It is about the Akatsuki getting tranformed into teenage girls (except for Konan, who turns into a teenage boy) after Tobi finds a mysterious orb. Their world has also changed. There are no ninjas and their world looks like something out of the manga/ anime Lucky Star. They decided to go undercover at local high school to raise a grand fortune. At the high school they meet some familiar faces... Chapter 1: Orb Thingie...Hmmm... It was a seemingly normal day in an unnamed forest. Two members of the evil ninja organization, Akatsuki, were on an afternoon stroll (obviously trying to avoid work). Tobi, the one with the orange mask that concealed his identity, had wondered off. Deidara, the blonde haired one with a ponytail, had grumbled once she he found out that his partner had gone missing. There was the annual Akatsuki meeting soon and Deidara was sure that he be and Tobi late because of well...Tobi. Then someone was running around the corner of trees. Tobi! "Semapi! Deidara-sempai!" called out Tobi as he ran to Deidara. "What Tobi? Hmmm...," responded Deidara with annoyance. "I found an, uh...orb thingie! Yeah!" said Tobi with confidence. He pulled a fairly large clear glass globe from his robe. "Hmph," sighed Deidara with disgust on his face. He wanted to show me this junk? he thought. "Sempai, would you like me to-" said Tobi. Deidara had cut off, "Dang it, Tobi! I don't have time for your games!" So Deidara let his stress out by setting off a clay bomb (Deidara's specialty) on Tobi. Tobi and the orb thingie was sent flying to who-knows-where. What a nice stroll in the forest... Did I mention that they're late for the meeting? Chapter 2: The Strange Meeting Chapter 2: The Strange Meeting Deidara was dragging a tattered Tobi from behind him. “Why’d you have to do that, Deidara-sempai?!” whined Tobi. “Because I hate you,” replied Deidara. Tobi whined some more. Deidara and Tobi had soon made it to the Akatsuki meeting place. The meeting place had a mystical and mysterious air to it. There was a long wooden table in the center of the cavernous room. The other Akatsuki members stood around it. Deidara let Tobi go. Tobi got to his feet. “Hmph. Deidara, you’re late. We hate it when you make us late, especially me,” said Sasori impatiently. Sasori was a red-haired man who had made himself into a human puppet. “This is the only meeting where we meet in person and you and Tobi are late,” said Pain, the orange-haired leader with piercing gray eyes. His blue-haired partner, Konan, nodded her head in agreement. “Sorry Leader-sama…,” said Tobi with sad puppy dog eyes to Pain. Pain’s eyes narrowed. “Deidara, why were you and your partner late?” “Hmmm…,” sighed Deidara. Then Deidara turned to Tobi and smirked. “Tobi made us late!” said Deidara as he poked a finger at Tobi. Tobi was taken off guard and sweated. “What?!” said Tobi. Pain sighed to himself, “Lame. His excuses are lame.” “Indeed,” agreed Konan. “Alright, take your seats!” ordered Pain. Everyone took their seats at the wooden table. At the left side off the table sat Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s brother with piercing red eyes and his humanoid fish partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, next to him. Then came Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. On the right side sat the strange but powerful, money-hungry Kakuzu and his very religious (and very foul-mouthed) partner Hidan. Pain sat at the very end with Konan at his side. The humanoid plant, Zetsu, watched from the ceiling. “Any ideas we need to discuss?” asked Pain to the group. “ANARCHY! WE MUST HAVE IT!” shouted Hidan (Hidan loved nothing more than killing and pain). Kakuzu face-palmed. “No,” replied Pain with a dull, irritated voice. “Did anything that happened earlier that any of us needs to discuss?” said Pain while he eyed Deidara and Tobi with suspicion. “Ooo! Ooo!” squealed Tobi as he waved his hand in the air. “Yes, Tobi?” called out Pain. “I found this!” said Tobi with delight. He pulled out the orb from his robe. Okay. What the heck. What are you trying to pull Madara…? thought Pain. “Hey! I thought that I that thing was gone when I blew you up! Hmmm!” yelled Deidara with rage. “Never underestimate the orb, Deidara-sempai!” said Tobi. Hmph, figures. thought Deidara as he tapped his fingers on the table with irritation. The orb began to illuminate with a golden light. “Huh?!” said everyone with surprise. “Tobi! What’s going on?!” demanded Pain as her jerked out of his seat. “I don’t know!” cried Tobi. There was a blinding flash of light, then it as utterly pitch black. Chapter 3: Change “Ugh…,” grunted Pain as he shielded his eyes from the warm, bright sun. The Akatsuki had ended up in what looked like a large park with trees, flowers, and benches. Buildings and houses were on the other side of the streets. He turned to his comrades, they looked very different… “Oh god!” he shouted as he looked at them, “They’re girls!” Konan was beside Pain, she stretched and yawned. “A-And…You’re a guy!” cried Pain as he looked at Konan with distress. “Hmmm… I knew something was wrong,” said Konan without much surprise as she looked over her new body. “You’ve changed too, Pain.” “What?!” cried Pain. He looked over his body and ran his fingers through his hair, it was long and spiky. Just as Pain was realizing what had happened, his other comrades were beginning to wake up. Everyone looked very different, now having feminine features and their bodies had been feminize. Some, like Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame, were now wearing some sort of top. Even Zetsu’s venus fly trap was changed into large green leafs. All of them had lost their Akatsuki cloaks. “Ha ha ha! You look as ugly as ever Kakuzu!” said Hidan, who was looking for trouble. “Just wait until someone comments on those big breasts of yours,” Kakuzu replied. Hidan folded her arms across her now bandage wrapped chest and stuck her nose in the air, “Hmph, you’re just jealous.” Kakuzu just rolled her eyes. “Will you guys just shut up? You brats…,” said Sasori, who looked much like a Barbie Doll now. “Hey where are we anyway?” pondered Itachi out loud. Everyone looked around. “I think were in a meadow or local park,” answered Pain. “Hm,” responded Itachi. Not far from where the Akatsuki sat was the orb. The orb illuminated but not as bright as before. “Hey, look! The orb!” said Kisame as she pointed toward the orb. “Hello, you dysfunctional fools,” said the Orb with scorn, its voice sounded much like a robotic woman’s. “Hey! What did you do to us, Orb-sama?” asked Tobi demandingly. “Shoosh…Let the Orb speak,” said Zetsu’s black half. “No, no! Go on Tobi!” said Zetsu’s white half. “Shut up, both of you!” said the Orb with aggravation, “Your questions will be answered soon enough!” “Well, make it quick,” said Pain, who was trying to hide her anxiety. “From what I could tell from the minute I observed your “guinea pigs” (Deidara and Tobi did not take kindly to this comment) and to this very minute, you people can’t seem to get along, at all,” began the Orb. Konan grabbed Pain’s arm defensively and grinted his teeth angrily. “That little…” said Konan under his breathe. The Orb turned to Konan. “Now, now. Calm yourself down, Blue,” whispered the Orb, “I heard what you said. Between you and me, you and Carrot Top have possibly the best relationship out of the bunch.” Konan blushed. The Orb turned back to the rest of the group. “Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now, “started the Orb again, “So I decided to sent you here, an alternate dimension. No ninjas exist, nor do the normal ninja abilities. As you can tell from your surroundings, this place is nothing that you’re used to. I figured this would be a perfect place for you people to bond and get to know each better.” Almost all the members grunted in dissatisfaction. “Then why’d you make us teenagers, none the less the opposite gender?” asked Deidara, who was catching on quite quickly. “Well, it’s hard to keep friendships from being broken at this age and there are many hard hardships among the two genders. Among other reasons…,” said the Orb. Everyone thought about this. “Well, I better get going, see you people never!” said the Orb quickly; it looked like it would disappear any minute in a flash of light. “Wait!” called out Pain. The Orb’s light dulled, “What is it?” “What do we get out of this?” said Pain. “Well, building better bonds, of course, but that isn’t fun is it? What is your greatest desire for your group, Carrot Top?” “We need…a fortune. Money,” said Pain. “Oh ho ho! A fortune, eh?” replied the Orb. “Tell how to get it, darn it!” yelled Kakuzu with impatience. “So, what do we do?” said Pain. “There’s a high school here, quite a good size, that’s called Temame High School. That school enrolls and hires these kids and teachers with large money pouches shaped like creatures. These pouches hold so much Ryo that you’ll have such a large fortune, you won’t know what to do with it!” “Go on,” said Pain, she was quite interested. “If you get all those pouches by the end of the school year, I’ll send you home, normal as can be, and give you your fortune but, of course, I’ll give you the cliché punishment of not sending you home if you don’t. Good-bye,” said the Orb, and disappeared. “That was boring!” commented Hidan rudely. Everyone shot her with discontent and stressed eyes. Chapter 4: To Find a House